Fangs After Dark
by Schuyler Alexander
Summary: Sookie adopts Amber and Eric comes back realizing that he truly loves her and cannot stay away. What will they learn and danger will they face?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to your new home, honey," I said, opening the door to my house.

"It's so cute! It looks like my doll house," Amber said, running into the house. Amber was seven, light brown curly hair, and deep chocolate eyes. I had decided to adopt her when I saw the agency with the kids while on a trip in Shreveport.

When I saw her, I knew instantly that I would love her. So I adopted her. "Your bedroom is upstairs," I said,as we headed up.

I opened the forr to show her the room, with its green wall and polka dotted bedspread. the polka dots were green, blue, and brown. I got her situated, every thing put in their places.

We were really happy together. We both loved vanilla icecream... But a few weeks later, everything changed. Amber was in bed and asleep, and I was just about to go to bed myself. I had on a pair of sleep and shorts and a baggy T-shirt, when I heard a knock on the door.

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake up Amber. I unlocked and opened the door, not having any idea who it would be. When I looked out all I saw was a black clad chest. Looking up I saw Eric in all his 6'4 glory.

"Hello, Sookie," he said, bending down slightly to look at me.

"Eric, what are you doing here," I asked, keeping my voice low.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Well, lets talk outside, there are people sleeping," I said, not wanting to expose Amber to the world of vampires.

I walked out the door as he backed up, quietly closing the door behind me.

"People," he said, wanting to know who.

"Not right now, Eric, maybe later. Now why are you here," I said as nicely as I could. I hopped up on the railing of the porch leaning against the pole next to me.

"Sook," he said softly. He stepped forward, until he was standing in front of me. "After being with you, I can't look at anything the same. Everything seems to remind me of you. I can't get you out of my head, Sookie," he said lifting a hand to my cheek.

"Eric," I said softly, "I can't go back to that world. Being with vampires has almost gotten me killed so many times. And this time, Eric, it wouldn't just be me in danger."

"What do you mean," Eric asked and he took a deep breath," Sookie, who is in the house?"

"Her name is Amber, I adopted her a few weeks ago," I said, knowing I had to face reality. Eric would find out somehow eventually.

"Sookie," he said, sounding like the old Eric, the one who didn't care about anything or anyone. "You are going to need protection. She is Fae, even more than you are."

"What," I said, my eyes widening.

"Yes, she smells like you but stronger... I had just thought that you had made a new Fae friend, but now that I think about it, the scent isn't as strong as a full Fae," he said, leaning against my house across from me.

I just sat there, wondering what all my daughter would have to go through. "What am I going to do," I whispered to myself.

"Sookie," Eric said, quietly walking to me and held my head between his hands. "Sookie," he repeated when I didn't look at him. I raised my head, meeting his eyes. "I can protect the two of you... I will take care of you, nothing will hurt either of you," he said. He leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching.

"Eric," I said, leaning back enough to see his face," I can't just go back to how we were. I need some time."

"Of course, Sookie," he said," friends. I will let you get some sleep, since that is what you were doing," he looked down at my pajamas.

"Until tomorrow, Sookie," he said and kissed my forehead. Before I could say anything, he blurred.

"Stupid vamp speed," I thought to myself and headed up the stairs to bed.

**(AN: Thank you to my RP family on twitter #TBVM for some really great ideas! I love you all! Please read and review. I would really like to know what you think!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up really early. I knew that i still had a few hours until Amber would wake up. I went downstairs and decided to start a pot of coffee. I was jittery, I had no idea how I was going to tell Amber that she was part Fae. That vampires were goiing to try and kill her, just for her blood. Once the coffee was done I got a cup and started cleaning. Like always, cleaning had calmed my nerves quite a bit. but in the end, I still had no idea how to tell her.

When she came down the stair, most of the house was spotless, and I was dressed and making breakfest. Every morning I looked forward to her calling me "Mommy". She had done it since the first morning she had been at my house.

"Mommy," she said as she came into the room.

"Morning, honey," I said, putting the biscuits on the table.

Every morning I made a breakfest of scrambled eggs, bacon, adn biscuites, just like Gran always had from the minute that I had come to the same house at the same age as Amber.

"Can I drink coffee like you, please," she asked, sitting at the table.

"Maybe when you are older," I said giving her the usual glass of orange juice.

"Why when I am older?"

"Because coffee might make you short and we want you to be big and strong now don't we," I tickled her a bit, while thinking," because we don't need a hyper kid."

"Yes," she said laughing.

All day long I thought of how to tell her. But everytime I looked at her, saw how happy she was, I would throw away the idea. By the time Amber was asleep in bed, I still had not told her. I was still thinking of a way, pacing around the livingroom when I heard a knock on my front door. I knew that it had to be Eric so I walked to the door and opened it.

"Good evening, Sookie," he said. Just like always he was wearing dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt under his black leather jacket. Classic Eric attire.

"Come on in, Eric," I said, inviting him in.

After closing the door, I went into the living room and sat down in an armchair, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Were you pacing," Eric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," was all I said, looking down at my toes.

"Why may I ask," he squatted down in front of me.

"I don't know how to tell her," I whispered.

"You haven't told her," he asked.

"How can I?" I said raising my voice, my nerves getting to me," how can I tell my daughter that she is part Fae and that she has to be protected from vampites killing her because they want he blood," by the end I was almost yelling.

"Sookie," he said softly, rubbing his hands against my legs, soothing me." I know you don't want to but she needs to know. If you want, we can do it together tomorrow night," he said, standing and pulling me with him. I wrapped my arms around him, glad he was there.

"Mommy, what was all the yelling about," I suddenly heard Amber say.

I stepped back, out of Eric's embrace, just as Amber walked into the living room.

"And who is this," she asking, rubbing her eyes.

"Or now," I muttered quietly and I saw Eric smile, showing that he had heard me.

"Well, honey," I said, having her sit next to me on the couch," this is Eric Northman."

"Hello," she said, leaning against me. Eric jutted his chin towards me, telling me to go ahead and tell her.

"There is something that we need to tell you," I said, looking down at her.

"What, Mommy?"

"Eric and I found out that you are part-Fae," I said, even though I did not want to.

"What's a Fae?" she asked, sounding confused. I metally slapped myself. Of course she would not know the word Fae, she was seven!

"You are part Fairy," Eric sid, sitting in the arm chair across from us.

My nerves immediatly kicked up into hyper mode. Blood rushed to my cheeks and my breathing spead up. When I looked down at my hand resting on my knee I noticed that it was shaking.

Amber stayed silent for a few moments and the said,"-

**Author's Note: You guys are probably going to hate me because of the cliff hanger... but I promise that I will get the chapter up as quick as I can, maybe within the next week? Classes start soon so it may be longer, sorry. Review please! And thank you for those on the first chapter. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me, they may get used!**


End file.
